The Journey of a Thousand Miles
by Midnight Parallax
Summary: After seeing Jo's relationship with Zane growing, Taggart decides that it's time for him to move on from Eureka.


**Eureka **

**The Journey of a Thousand Miles**

_Post 2x13 A Night at Global Dynamics. After seeing Jo's relationship with Zane growing, Taggart decides that it's time for him to move on from Eureka._

* * *

It was the last day of the year for blueberry cobbler at Global Dynamics' cafeteria and Taggart hadn't even taken one slice, let alone a second one as he was known to do. He knew there was nothing tying him to Eureka any longer as he watched Jo having lunch with that new particle physicist, Zane Donovan…

The kid seemed like a complete wanker if the stories that Taggart heard about him were true. But from the way Jo was watching Zane as he was talking, Taggart couldn't imagine that she would fall for someone like that. Before Zane arrived, Jo wouldn't have been caught dead eating at the GD cafeteria. Today, she was smiling from ear to ear with a pre-made cobb salad and slice of blueberry cobbler, listening attentively to what she used to callously refer to as "geek-speak."

Taggart replayed in his mind his last conversation with Jo from a few months ago, when she said that while they enjoyed each other's company, she didn't really see them having a future together. Even though he would have been willing to try, it wasn't what Jo had wanted. So, he had taken her rejection in stride as best he could, not making a fuss or protest about her decision. He had secretly hoped that she would eventually change her mind after some time alone, and it gave him time to focus on his work at GD.

Absence was supposed to make the heart go fonder, wasn't it?

But Taggart soon learned that he had picked the wrong moment to be absent from Jo's life.

It was only a few months later when the whole town was buzzing about the sheriff's deputy dating the newly arrived criminal particle physicist. The news had stung more than he thought it would. Taggart couldn't go to Café Diem without hearing about how many places they had been spotted together, or worse, seeing it firsthand when he actually was there.

"Can you believe that asshole took the last piece of blueberry cobbler?" said Fargo as he sat down across from Taggart, throwing a dirty look in Zane's direction.

"Fargo, it's just blueberry cobbler. Nothing to get your knickers in a twist over," Taggart replied. He knew that Fargo had also been disappointed to learn that Jo was dating Zane as well.

"It's the last serving of the season! After this, it's only apple crumble and pumpkin pie," Fargo retorted. He wasn't really looking at the blueberry cobbler at the other table.

"Repulsive as it is, she's taken quite a shine to him, and there's no amount of blueberry cobbler that will change that," Taggart told him plainly.

"Do you know she invited him to chaperone Zoe Carter's house party with her? Then they ended up making out in the coat closet!" Fargo went on. "Now she's eating here with blue cobbler on her tray that I know she's not going to eat because she hates desserts, but she probably doesn't want him to know that."

"Anyone ever suggest you need therapy, mate?" asked Taggart.

"I was seeing Beverly Barlowe until we found out that she was actually a double agent for a secret organization that is likely trying to take over the world," Fargo answered.

"Right then. Maybe you should put yourself on the waiting list for the new one," Taggart advised.

"I am, but apparently I pose no immediate threat to others or myself, so I'm going to have to wait until the algorithm selects me for a session..."

"Well that's comforting to know."

Fargo looked over at Jo and Zane again. "You can't seriously be ok with this? The guy is a trainwreck."

"Clearly, she's moved on and I'm thinking that maybe it's time for me to do the same," Taggart shrugged. This wasn't the conversation to have with Fargo or anyone else for that matter. "She's actually happy for once. Can't begrudge her that."

"Did she have to be happy with him?"

Taggart gave him a puzzled look. "You were hoping for her to end up with me?"

"Oh heck no. I figured that you'd die after some biological containment accident in the near future. Then I'd be her shoulder to cry on, fall in love, and we'd name our firstborn son after you," said Fargo as he began eating his burger. He turned his attention to Jo and Zane again. They had left their table and were dropping their trays off at the trash counter before leaving the cafeteria. "See! I knew she didn't want the blueberry cobbler!"

"I was serious about the therapy thing," said Taggart. "I don't see a point to staying around in Eureka, I've never been much for settling down and it's time to move on. This is my last day at GD."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I'm sure that Vincent would've thrown a party or named a sandwich in your honor."

"I'm not one for staying in a single place too long or long goodbyes."

Fargo sighed. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going on a walkabout. Going as the road goes," Taggart told him.

"That sounds vague."

"It's meant to be – you're supposed to figure it out as you venture out into the world."

"You are a strange man."

"Right back at ya," Taggart said as he got up from the table. "So, I guess this is it. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step… Farewell Fargo."

Fargo nodded. He understood the sentiment too well. "Farewell Taggart. I hope that you find what you're looking for."

Maybe their paths would cross again someday…

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by the scene in the Season 2 finale when Taggart knew the AI wasn't Fargo because the real Fargo would have found Jo and Zane dating "repulsive." He wasn't seen again until Season 3's "Have an Ice Day", when it was revealed that two years had passed since Taggart left without telling Jo, since she was with Zane at the time. Throughout the series it was clear that Taggart was in love with Jo, but she didn't feel quite the same about him. I thought it would be fun to explore how Taggart decided to move on.


End file.
